La última frontera
by Yanyce
Summary: "Más allá de su tierra están las estrellas, el fin del mundo conocido, la última frontera le dice y él oye sus palabras porque las necesita, son hermosas. Iván acaba de venderlo y Alfred no para de hablar." RuUS. Histórico. OC de Alaska, una oportunidad.


_**N/A**__: Regalo para ShirayGaunt, que se metió en aguas pantanosas para ayudarme a hallar una Beta Reader. Primera vez que involucro a Rusia y a América, espero no salir con las tablas en la cabeza (?)._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan es de Hidekaz Himaruya y esto está hecho sin fines de lucro ni ánimos de ofensa.

_**Advertencia:**_ Yo y mis delirios. OC de Alaska (Alekséi). Mucho contexto histórico. Lean bajo su riesgo y no le hagan caso al título, no encontré nada mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>La última frontera.<strong>

Alekséi paseo la vista por la oficina a falta de otra cosa que hacer. No iba a admitirlo, pero estaba un poco nervioso por no haber recibido aun un golpe o una sonrisa sádica. Iván está demasiado reflexivo y no parece importarle que aguarde escondido, detrás de la larguísima chaqueta, prendido a su bufanda blanca, en una manía de infancia.

Algo pasa, puede jurarlo. Rusia no lo trata mal, pero no es que lo haga bien. Suele venir cada tiempo a cazar animales, alimentarlo y enseñarle sus costumbres, revisar sus ventas en la Compañía, regañarlo, pelear con Tlingits* e irse por meses.

Él no le importa mucho. A menos que el tipo del hacha o el de grandes cejas quieran invadirlo. Entonces Iván se queda y lo defiende porque "_Es parte importante de su Imperio ¿Da? "._ Sabe que son mentiras. Si fuera tan importante, lo vería más seguido bordeando las costas que a Alfred F. Jones.

En la mañana, cuando tocaron a su casa en Sitka, se fue a la puerta con el corazón en la garganta, esperando cualquier cosa.

Casi se abalanza cuando vio la figura medio demacrada de Iván. Le sirvió pescado, lo hizo pasar y escucho el monologo sobre lo cálido que era hacia el sur para levantarse sin protestas cuando le dijo que iban a la casa de Alfred.

Rusia no le había negado que fueran a hacer allí, le dijo que lo iba a vender porque no tenía dinero para mantenerlo pero seguía esperando que fuera una de esas bromas sin gracia que decía si tenía _buen humor_.

Apretó más la mullida piel en sus manos, pensando que era un tanto ridículo su apego si al final no era más que otro territorio para esa jauría de lobos venidos de quién-sabe-dónde.

Es un instrumento. Quedó claro cuando se hizo más y más difícil hallar focas adultas que cazar, aumentaron los problemas y el resto del mundo comenzó a notarlo.

A la hora que Iván y el delegado del Zar comienzan a exasperarse, Estados Unidos entra al despacho con su sonrisa socarrona y ansias de poder. A pesar de los saludos, se muestra calculador, guardando la distancia. Años antes ha intentado negociar, regatearlo como si él fuera otra mercancía; repitiendo que acaba de salir de una Guerra Civil, que no puede pagar tanto.

Hoy vino decidido, se nota en sus ojos, va a tenerlo; tendrá algo de _La Gran Rusia _así no sea rentable, se busque más problemas con Arthur y sea casi imposible controlar.

Hay tensión en el ambiente. Ninguno se tiene mucha confianza, porque Alfred es casi un niño, porque Iván es un salvaje, porque él es la _América Rusa_ y porque en general, _aprecio_ no es la constante en su historia conjunta.

Alfred llegó un día a ser su amigo y últimamente parecía más su _colonia _ que de Iván. Firman unos papeles y en un arrebato de nostalgia se voltea al único tutor que conoce, a ver si le dedica una palabra, lo que sea que le informe que al menos le quiso pero entiende que dejarlo estar tan cerca era la despedida.

Si lo mira con mente abierta, se parece un poco a él. Con la piel blanca y los ojos claros, borrar la influencia rusa no puede costarle luego de llevarle el maravilloso progreso, comenta Alfred metido en su mundo. El voltea, algo temeroso ¡retar así a Iván! Ese muchacho es un poco idiota, no parece que sepa atenderse.

Rusia lo acaricia, con algo de impotencia, tratando de trasmitirle que Estados Unidos va cuidarlo bien, o al menos mejor que Inglaterra y se aparta, como señal inequívoca de no ser su responsable.

Las dos naciones se miden, con algo de curiosidad, buscando uno el puesto del otro.

Iván sabe que Alfred quiere expandirse a toda costa y Alfred que Iván puede ser un peligro para él si no está de su lado. Cierran el pacto con calma fingida; ninguno se conoce suficiente para leerse pero no bajarán la guardia. Alaska, en cambio, puede verlo. Sus ancestros le enseñaron a conseguir lo que se oculta en los gestos y logra apreciar la ruptura en la fachada cordial.

- Se bueno ¿Da? –encomienda y eso es todo. Tiene que ofrecer. Es bastante rico en recursos, tiene oro, carbón y reservas naturales, sin embargo ya no le sirve a Iván. Cruzar el Mar de Bering no es cosa sencilla, no puede vigilarlo cada minuto del día.

- ¿Listo, _Alexander? - _Le dice el rubio de lentes, dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de irse otra vez por donde vino. Iván lo alienta a seguirlo y él se resigna, no lo verá en un largo tiempo si acertó en sus sospechas.

Quiere gritar que su nombre es Alekséi y no Alexander, pero hacerlo sería tan inútil como la vez que trató de enseñar a Rusia a decir _Nawan-Alaxsxa*1_ y acabó llamándolo _Alyeska. _Camina detrás de su nuevo_ padre_, pensando que el cambio no ha sido mucho: de la poca atención a la ignorancia absoluta hay simplemente soledad. Alaska suena parecido, significa igual.

En medio del pasillo; Alfred ya comienza a hablar de su magnífico idioma, de sus planes futuros, de todo lo que tiene que aprender, de lo que va a enseñarle.

Más allá de su tierra están las estrellas, el fin del mundo conocido, la última frontera le dice y él oye sus palabras porque las necesita, son hermosas.

Irá más allá de lo visible, de lo que cualquiera pueda ser.

Escucha, atento cada promesa y le sigue cada vez más encantado; si cumple, no importa que lo no tome en cuenta._"Hacia el norte, hacia el futuro**"_ se repite, y suena mejor mientras más lo hace.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ya sé, quedó fallo. Me pasé al bolsillo lo de "comunista" y "cerdo capitalista" porque en ese entonces ni se pensaba algo como la Guerra Fría; lo máximo que le tuvo USA a Rusia fue el recelo por sus propios intereses y su poderío en Europa. _

_Alaska fue la mayor permanencia de la América Rusa, aunque el imperio jamás consolidó una colonia como tal, sino varios asentamientos comerciales. Iván fue una mala "mamá" y Alfred tampoco fue muy responsable. Alaska fue comprada por USA en 1867, como una forma de vigilar a Canadá (entonces británico) estratégicamente y no fue nombrado formalmente un Estado hasta muchos años más tarde en 1959, ni mostraron mucho interés en conectarlo con el resto del país antes de los conflictos mundiales. Si les gustó, o no…el botón de fondo me lo puede esclarecer. Gracias por leer._

_Glosario (derechamente de la Wikipedia):_

*Pueblo nativo de Alaska que nunca fue doblegado por la ocupación rusa.

*1 . Voz nativa del pueblo Aleuta de donde vino _Ounlaska_, _Unlaska, Alyeska _y posteriormente_ Alaska. _Significa algo así como "Tierra Grande".

**Interpretación libre del lema del estado (North to the future).


End file.
